


A Question

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hints at Adrinette, Hints at Lukanette, Juleka Appreciation, Juleka Couffaine & Adrien Agreste friendship, Juleka is a Good Sister, Juleka is a nice friend, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Luka and Adrien are friends, Marinette mentioned, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Modeling, Mostly dialouge, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Juleka notices Adrien noticing Marinette like how her brother does. So, she figures she could ask him a question.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722
Kudos: 74
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.





	A Question

"Hey uh, Adrien?" A voice made him look up. "I have um a yanno. Question."

"Yeah? What's up, Juleka?" Adrien moves his stuff from next to him and motions for her to join him on the bench. Juleka sat down nervously next to him. 

"Uh. Thank you. For uh. Pictures." Juleka spoke, not looking him in the eyes. Adrien tilts more towards her, resting a hand gently on her arm. 

"Juleka, take a deep breath." His smile is as gentle as his words. "Take your time. There's no rush." By this point, he was used to figuring out what Marinette said. Julekas stuttering was different, and it reminded him about the time of her second akumatization when she was having a panic attack during the photo shoot. She nodded after taking a slow, deep breath. 

"I've uh noticed how. How you um act with Marinette." Her eyes darted to him from beneath her bangs. "You know my brother, Luka. He uhm. Likes Marinette also." Juleka explained, ringing her hands. 

"Marinette is amazing." He nodded with a small smile. "No wonder he likes her. She's a really great friend."

"Friend. Hah." Juleka whispered before shaking her head and looking at him. "I have seen the way um you act? With Marinette? And uh you know. How Luka has uh also." She explains, shuddering around her words. He nods encouragingly in hopes that she'll feel ok. "I study people." She explains with a slight twitch of the right corner of her mouth. "The uhm little mannerisms people uh have. Around others." His eyebrow raised, wondering where this was going. "You have uh the same as erm Luka." She explained. "And Nathaniel, and Nino before he uh got with Alya." Adrien remembered how Nino had confined in him in asking Marinette out but ended up with Alya. 

"Okay?" He asked softly. 

"Adrien. I'm uh asking you to uh look inside? Yeah. Uhm. To understand? H-how you um feel." Juleka had closed her eyes to center herself. "You lean towards her, protect her more than you do your other friends." She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"I uh don't know what to say?" He started, moving to rest his elbows on his thighs and looks at the ground between his fingers. "I like Marinette. How can you not?"

"Yes. That uhm is true. But." Juleka leaned forward. "Can you uhm imagine like you with her? In a uhm romantic way?"

"Me? With Marinette?" He whispered, looking up at the sky, memories flashing behind his eyes. Images of her blue eyes, small genuine smiles. "I will uh think about what you said." He spoke softly, not looking at her. "I think.. I'll think about it." Adrien nodded, glancing over at Juleka.

"Thanks. That's all uh we uh I mean I ask." Juleka flashed her smile she had used during the modeling session with Marinette before she quickly stood and walked swiftly away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked this one-shot!!! Thanks for the kudos if ya leave them!!! I saw a post on pintrest that made me think of this so bam. I created this. I have no intention on continuing this. Please don't be mad. BUT. If you have questions, I'll gladly answer them about this one-shot universe/story. :D


End file.
